


Falling

by Cuckoo (Cuckoolicious)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuckoolicious/pseuds/Cuckoo
Summary: Everett thought he was straight, until he met Denver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a bit sweet to counteract Toxic.

Everett doesn't begin to think he's gay, when Denver is first welcomed into his friend group, even though his first thought is that the man is cute. Denver is almost painfully thin, with shocking red hair, his face and arms littered with freckles, and a crooked, mischievous grin that spells of trouble. The fact that Everett thinks he might like to get in trouble with him is forgotten when he begins to wonder why it's so hard for Sarah to get along with everyone when he first introduced her to everyone, but puts it down to it being that her abrasive personality isn't great in group settings.

Denver is brought into the fold by Garrett, and introduced to everyone- Joanna, Edith, Porter, and lastly him. Denver isn't the first to join them, but he's the first that Everett wants to last.

***

Everett doesn't begin to think he's gay, when Denver starts to sit next to him, when the group meets up on the weekends to unwind- it's nice, comfortable, the smaller man a bit too close because the couch is a bit too small to fit all but Edith and Porter, the lovebirds who take the love seat for themselves.

He thinks, belatedly that he should probably ask the rest to scooch down a bit, but he gets engrossed in conversation about the newest superhero movie coming out, even though they get shushed repeatedly for talking over the movie.

***

Everett doesn't begin to think he's gay, when he continues their conversation past the movie all the way to the cafe down the street, where they talk about comics, then games, then what they both want out of the future.

He thinks it's cute, when Denver tells him of his childhood dream to be a bird, and settled instead to become a pilot, only to realize very quickly on that the man was terrified of heights. Something he didn't know until he visited his namesake, and his family visited Garden of the Gods- and he won't even begin to speak of the terror that was the mountains.

***

Everett doesn't begin to think he's gay, when he and Denver become almost attached at the hip. If you find one of them outside of classes, chances are, you'll find the other.

 _Two peas in a pod_ , Edith calls them. Everett doesn't really see it, they're very different people, but the others agree and joke, and he can't find himself minding.

***

Everett doesn't begin to think he's gay, when Sarah breaks up with him over text because he never comes around any more. He doesn't realize he doesn't care all that much either, instead, imagining the smile Denver will give him when he tells him he has tickets to the premier of the new superhero movie, just the two of them.

Sure, he's a little sad, when he thinks about it, _if_ he thinks about it. He and Sarah had a good thing going on, but the part of her personality that attracted him in the first place, was starting to get old. He'd much rather someone he could joke with. Share his interests with. Just all around be happy to _see_ every week.

Someone like Denver.

***

Everett begins to think he's gay, when they're at the movies, and there's only one armrest that they share, and their hands are only an inch apart and he has to keep himself from grabbing Denver's.

He can barely concentrate on the movie, and he can't place a finger on _why_ he wants to, just knows that he does.

Rather than dwell on it, he tucks it away to think about later, and wonder if he's just lonely.

***

Everett begins to think he's gay, when Joanna comes to his one night, and starts asking him about Denver. His jealousy flares insurmountably, but he holds it in even as he tells Joanna he doesn't think she's Denver's type. Not that he _knows-_ they don't talk about that.

He tamps down that jealousy when Joanna gives him an odd look, but seems none the worse for wear. She says she didn't think so, but it's been so long since she's been on a date, and she's envious of what Edith and Porter have. They talk a bit more, with Everett doing everything in his power to keep the conversation away from Denver, before she finally leaves.

He hopes he's sufficiently nipped that in the bud, but it has him worry.

***

Everett begins to think he's gay, when he realizes he's monopolizing Denver. The group still meets up on the weekends, and are starting to make plans for a big trip during the summer, but Everett hardly let's Denver out of his sight, especially when Joanna's involved. He only breaths a sigh of relief when she announces she's dating someone else from one of her classes.

***

Everett begins to think he's gay, when he finds he can't stop watching Denver- when he talks, and gestures wildly with his hands. When he's walking along, hands stuffed in his pocket, kicking at rocks or avoiding stepping on cracks. When he's sitting quietly, listening to the others talk, fingers tapping a rhythm only he knows on the table, or his leg shaking when he's anxious.

***

Everett knows he gays, when he wakes up from a vivid dream of Denver beneath him, his hand desperately chasing the residual pleasure of the dream until his boxers are sticky.

He tries to ignore it, to make himself believe it was just some weirdness conjured up in his mind, that it doesn't mean anything, but every time he thinks about it, about the way Denver would look laid out on his bed, stretched out on his cock, he gets hard.

***

Everett knows he's gay- or at least bi, when every time he looks at Denver, his mind flashes back to that dream. Before long it starts imagining other things, like Denver's mouth on his cock, or Denver riding him, or _Everett's_ mouth on _Denver's_ cock- that gets his blood pumping more than anything else.

He wants to deny it, he doesn't think of Porter, or Garrett this way. He doesn't think of _any_ man this way. Just Denver.

Denver isn't gay though, Everett thinks. He's never talked about a woman before. Or dating any. Or sex. Denver doesn't talk about any of it.

And Everett wonders.

***

It starts small, with Denver a bit too close on the couch again. Now, Everett thinks it's not close enough, and when he's sure everyone's eyes are glued to the TV, his presses his knee against the other man's, the slightest of touches.

Everett doesn't seem to notice.

***

The next week they're in the same position. Everett waits, then presses his knee against the other's, this time with a little more purpose.

This time, Denver notices. He turns, his brows drawn, and a little half smile because he's not sure what Everett is doing.

Everett apologizes quietly, moves his knee away- barely an inch but it's enough that Denver goes back to watching the movie.

***

The next week, Everett doesn't move his knee away when Denver turns to look at him. He stares straight at the TV, like he didn't just _do_ that.

He continues to play oblivious, his heart thundering in his chest, then coming to a dead stop when Denver turns back to the movie, keeping his leg in place.

***

It becomes something of a game, after that.

He keeps a closeness to the smaller man that he _knows_ Denver notices, but doesn't do anything about. Walks next to him a little too closely when they're on the street. Sits close enough to touch when they're in a booth at a diner with the group, to the point their thighs touch.

He never takes it too far, enough to go over that line from innocent to pushy. He gives Denver the chance to pull away.

Denver never does.

***

During one of their weekly movie nights- it's the middle of summer, and Joanna has the air conditioning on full blast and refuses to turn it down despite being huddled under a blanket. She only has enough for four. Edith and Porter share one, Joanna has her own, of course, and Garrett stares blankly at the other two men, before Everett offers to share one with the shivering Denver, to Garrett's great relief.

Denver greedily wraps one end around himself, and huddles in close when Everett finally settles in. He's warm against Everett's arm, despite the chill of the house. He tries not to think too far into it, but he can't help but lean a little bit into Denver, too.

Denver's knee begins to jitter- Garrett tells him to stop, it's shaking the couch. They go back to watching the TV. It starts up again. With little thought, Everett places a hand on his thigh to stop him- and it does, along with Denver's breathing.

Everett doesn't remove it, and Denver doesn't tell him to.

***

Things... change, after that.

Little things. When they walk, still as close as ever, Everett notices how Denver brushes their hands together. He could brush it off as an accident, but it happens, over, and over again.

And he's not so egotistical to think it's not accidents each time, but sometimes when it happens, he sees Denver bite his lip, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

When Everett catches him, Denver gives him a small, shy smile, one that he hasn't seen before. Everett wants to see it more.

***

Now, when they sit together, there's a little distance, but this distance is making room for something Everett enjoys all on it's own. Between them, their hands find each other's, starting off as just _next_ to each other, but soon an interlocking of their pinkies. Sometimes their ring fingers, though never more than that, and never where others can see them.

Whatever it is that's going on between them, it's between them and them alone.

***

The others begin to notice. Joanna first, Everett thinks, but if she's offended or hurt, she doesn't indicate. Just gives them small little smiles when she see's them, like she knows they're touching under the table, be it their hands or knees.

Edith and Porter next.

She looks at them one day, her face screwed up in confusion, then like a light bulb goes off, she says “oh!”

Porter, he assumes, is told by Edith, as the next time they see him, he looks between the two and says, “huh.”

And that is that.

Garrett has always been a little obtuse. Occasionally, he pushes himself between the two, wrapping his arms around their shoulders like everyone's best buds, and they are. But unlike any of the others he doesn't seem to get it.

Everett will tell him, one day, when he knows what the hell is going on, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Finals come, then summer break.

With that, comes the long awaited trip.

It's a couple hour drive, in two cars, all the way to Louisiana. Everett and Denver find they share a love of rock, and Denver shows him some bands he's never heard of, but would like to- with Denver.

They end up in a hotel right in the middle of the French Quarter. It's long after Mardi Gras has passed, but it's Joanna's year to choose, and she came for the culture.

There's a mix up with the rooms- a double ended up being a single, but the hotel upgrades them, gives them a split level, which has both a bed, upstairs, and a couch on the ground level. Everyone but him and Denver have their rooms situated, so he takes the opportunity that's given to it, and says he'll sleep on the couch.

The others know. But they don't call him out.

***

They put their bags up and hurry to leave. Bands are playing in the streets, more in Jackson Square. They pass by artists selling their wares, horse drawn carriages, and delight themselves with food. They end up at Cafe du Monde, eating beignets with pigeons walking under their feet.

They cut their outing short only when it begins to rain, big fat drops that have them drenched in seconds flat, a raging torrent seemingly out of nowhere.

When Everett and Denver get back to the room, Everett stops in his tracks when Denver immediately begins to undress, pulling his soaked shirt off over his head. It splats onto the tiled floor. Everett wants to touch, wants to trace pictures in those freckles- wants to lick the water droplets trailing down his back, but Denver is already walking away, up the little staircase to the bedroom. The door to the bathroom shuts, and he hears the water begin to run.

He waits instead, until Denver is out of the bathroom, face red from steam but dry, and offers it to Everett.

Everett takes longer than he should, and he wonders what would happen if Denver walked in on him now, cock in his hand, hips thrusting to the thought of it being his body instead?

***

When they sleep, it's with Everett on the couch, just as he says. It takes him a long time to fall asleep, and he tosses and turns. When he wakes up, his back aches, and when Denver notices how gingerly he moves, he frowns, guilty.

They move on, and that day brings the Aquarium, and some scammers. Joanna has done her research though, so every time someone passes them and tries to bet where they got their shoes, she shoos them away. Another tries to give Porter a hat, but she ushers them to move on.

Everett is enthralled by the smiling manta rays that swim above the tunnel in the Aquarium. Denver has to leave quickly, when he sees the giant shrimp like thing, red and white and what looks like twenty spindly legs.

They check out the shops, and they buy masquerade masks. Eventually they split, after a disagreement on which to visit next- more than half aren't interested in visiting clothing stores, and even less are interested in checking out spicy foods.

Everett finds himself alone with Denver, who surprisingly pulls him into one of the many gem stores they've passed, this one near their hotel. They're in there for a bit, as Denver finds gifts for his sisters, until Everett spies crystal dildos and bone 'boners' and points out to him. They laugh, pay for their things and leave.

Everett wanders down the streets, looking for something in specific, but it's hard to find _something_ for another man. They've spent the last few months getting to know each other but he doesn't have the faintest idea on what to get Denver as a gift.

He knows he doesn't need to, isn't expected too, but he wants to get something.

He uses their alone time to watch Denver closely, see what he finds delight in, what he picks up but puts back down when he sees the price. What he makes disgusted faces at- which really isn't much of anything. Denver has a sort of infectious happiness and even when there's something he doesn't like, he still smiles, then goes on his way, but Everett knows now.

He settles for a red goldstone skull. It's nothing much, and of little value, but it's a reminder. Of this place. Of their time together. He picks it up- plus a blue goldstone one for him, when Denver isn't looking, after having dragged him back to the gem store again because he still hasn't found something suitable for his mother but _knows_ she would like something from there. Eventually he settles on a little rose quartz heart, and then picks a few others for his sisters. When he sees Everett watching him with a brow raised, he flushes and says, “I'm not good at this.”

They pay- the gift hidden from Denver's eyes, and begin heading back to the hotel. The others are coming as well, ready to call it a day and relax in the pool for a little while, before heading to bed.

When they get into the room, there's a pause, with both of them staring at the couch. Finally, Denver says, “we're adults, we can share, right?”

Everett nods, desperately holding back the grin that's trying to form on his face. The excitement that has his heart pitter pattering in his chest.

Denver goes to shower while Everett gets ready for bed. He's tempted to sleep in just his boxers, but settles for pajama pants and a t-shirt, then changes his mind and tosses the t-shirt. He's worked hard on his body, he has no shame.

He waits, lights off, eyes closed as though he's already asleep by the time Denver gets out of the bathroom. He feels the bed dip, can _feel_ Denver's eyes burning into him before the man scooches a bit closer before settling down with a sigh. They're not close enough to touch, and Everett is a little disappointed by that. He ignores the little voice in his head that tells him to just do it. Reach over. Hell, move over, until their skin is flush together and Denver is in his arms.

It's harder for him to fall asleep tonight.

***

When he finally wakes, a little closer to noon than he would like, Denver is pressed up against him. His arms curled in front of his chest, his head pressed against Everett's shoulder, not quite a pillow. He mumbles something in his sleep, and Everett has to slip out of bed before he tries something he shouldn't. When he's done working it out of his system in the bathroom, he dresses, then wakes Denver.

Today, they check out more of the shops. They end up in a cafe outside Reverend Zombie's House of Voodoo, once more just the two of them. He's not even sure what the rest of the group are even up to. Joanna had gone far to plan everything out, but she left today empty so they could do their own thing, and tomorrow it would be back to touring attractions and more shops.

Eventually they work their way down to Decatur Street. They walk slow, checking through the windows, going in the candy shops, and leaving when Denver has picked out an exorbitant amount of fudge and candies. Everett's fine to just tag along at this point, to just relax for a period among all the sightseeing and happy to see Denver's face light up when he sees something he likes.

They inadvertently meet up with Garrett and Porter outside a Pepper Palace, with the former grinning at the latter's red face, as he waves at his mouth. Samples, Garrett says, that had taken Porter by surprise by their heat.

They leave them to it, stop for some po-boys before heading back to the hotel to cool off in the pool.

It's a little less occupied than it was before- and without the others, he gives in and takes a moment to appreciate Denver's form in his swim suit, before he sinks into the water. His front is covered in freckles, too- Everett absolutely loves it. He also loves to see the thin red treasure trail that disappears under the band of his trunks, and has to force himself to look away before he makes it weird.

After, when they've washed the chlorine off, they wander the hotel, stopping in an empty bar. Denver doesn't drink- hates the taste of alcohol, and the bartender whips him up a virgin strawberry daiquiri that he loves. They stay and chat for a while, until it starts to get a bit busier, before heading back to their room.

There's two TVs, one downstairs, and one up, but they both find themselves in their pajamas on the bed with a movie on, close, but not too close.

Denver falls asleep quickly- Everett doesn't blame him, they've been out all day. Instead, he turns the movie off, covers the smaller man with the blanket and turns the lights off.

He falls asleep quickly this night.

***

When he awakes, it's still the middle of the night. He's confused at first, he didn't remember Sarah coming over, and he realizes with a start that it's not her hair in his face all but suffocating him, but Denver's. His head is warm on Everett's chest, and he breaths in a slight scent of vanilla, something he's never caught before, underneath the other man's cologne.

He curls his arm in, pulling Denver closer, his stomach twitching as the arm wrapped around him moves.

Denver _hmms?_ and slowly opens his eyes, bleary and confused. He huffs, rubbing his face against Everett's skin to get his hair out of the way, and looks back up at him.

Neither move, until Everett does- slowly, taking Denver's chin in his hand, trailing across his cheekbone down to the corner of his mouth. He lets Denver have the chance to pull away, and when the other man doesn't, he leans in, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

Denver's only reaction is a sharp inhale- Everett almost pulls away, until he feels Denver respond, timid and light. He follows Denver's lead, lets him control the pace, surprised when he feels a tongue press past his lips and a hand tangle in his hair.

He's happy to let Denver in, to get lost in the sweet taste. They shift, until Everett is almost half on top of him, his thigh slotted between Denver's, and he burns the sound of Denver's gasp into his brain.

It's when Everett feels the slightest pressure against his leg, a small little twitch of Denver's hips that emphasizes his rising hardness, that Everett snaps. He pushes harder against the smaller man, moving fully in to rest between his legs.

Denver's dull nails dig into his back, and Everett dips down, trailing kisses down his chin, along his neck. He wishes more than anything he had the patience and courage to do exactly what he's been thinking about these last few months, to take his time and trace over those gorgeous freckles with his tongue, but he's afraid if he does, he'll do something wrong, scare Denver away and they'll never have this chance again.

But Denver seems in no hurry to stop this.

Everett's hands explore- skin soft and smooth. His fingers dip under the band of his pants. When Denver doesn't say no, or smack him away, he tugs them down, shivering when Denver's cock presses up against his bare stomach.

He roams, down his leg, up his thigh. He doesn't hesitate to take Denver's cock in his hand, _loving_ the sounds he makes come from Denver's mouth.

Everett wonders how far Denver will let him take things. He'll stop, at the first sign of discomfort, but until then...

He cups Denver's balls, kneads them, then drops lower, til he's got a finger pressed against the other's entrance.

Denver jumps, biting his lip. Everett massages the rim with his thump, and finally asks, “lube?”

“Suitcase.” Denver's answer is quick, quiet, his hands covering his face. Before he gets off the bed, Everett pulls them away, kisses him sweetly and waits for that shy smile before he starts digging in Denver's suitcase. He finds it quickly, a small tube right on the top of all his clothes.

He wonders how much Denver has used during the trip.

He hopes, next time Denver will let him watch.

He shoves his pajama pants off and crawls back on the bed, coating his fingers when he settles between Denver's legs. Ever since the wet dreams started, and he realized, he had done a little bit of research. He knows to take it slow, knows how to prep- he wants to make this as good for Denver as possible. He doesn't want it to be a mistake. A bad memory.

He works Denver open slowly, watches his face for signs of discomfort when he adds more fingers. The other man is tight, his body almost rigid but the more Everett works, the more Denver begins to relax.

When he thinks it's time, he pulls his fingers out, uses the lube to coat himself thoroughly, and pulls Denver's legs around his hips. He presses the tip of his cock against the other man's hole, and says, “is this okay?”

Denver nods first, then says, “yes, _please,_ I-”

His voice catches when Everett pushes in, inch by slow inch until he bottoms out. He has to stop, force himself not to move because he knows if he does he'll embarrass himself. It feels like nothing he's imagined and just the thought alone that he's _inside_ Denver now is close to setting him over the edge.

But he perseveres. He starts with tiny, short thrusts, and works his way up. He focuses on the way Denver moves, how his legs tighten around him, how his back arches- how he cries out when Everett gets that sweet spot in him that has him begging.

He wants to make it last. Make it amazing. Make it memorable but it's too much.

His hips snap forward, Everett can feel himself reaching the precipice, so, so close, his grip hard on Denver's hips, and Denver clenching so tight around him, that he groans out when he cums.

For a moment, he's ashamed of himself for taking and not giving, until he notices his stomach is wet and sticky.

He pulls out, collapsing next to Denver on his back, catching his breath.

It's silent, and it stays that way when Denver gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. He hears the water turn on, and he wonders if it'd be pushing it to go in and offer a helping hand, before deciding he needs to wait to see Denver's response to the fact that they've just fucked.

_Fuck._

Everett _fucked_ him.

Give him an hour and the thought will make his cock start to swell again, but now he's starting to fill with dread. Did he just ruin everything? What will he do, if Denver pretends it never happened? If he decides this was a Bad Thing and leaves?

He sits, pulling himself to the edge of the bed and waits until Denver gets out. The man is still quiet, only gesturing to the now free bathroom for Everett to clean up, and he does. He cleans his cock and stomach off with a rag, balling it up and throwing it on the floor with Denver's towel, before going back to the bed. Denver's turned away from him, and he stands there wondering if he's welcome.

He'll find out.

He crawls into bed, still naked, heart thumping in his throat as he pulls himself toward Denver. He doesn't touch him, save for a hand on the man's hip, and waits.

Everett doesn't wait long.

Denver pushes back, his back flush against Everett's chest, his bare ass against Everett's limp cock. He turns back a little, biting his lip, then presses a sugary sweet kiss against Everett's lips, like he's not so sure where to go from here, either.

But Everett understands, that that's Denver leaving the door open.

***

When Everett awakes, it's to panic- Denver's not in his arms anymore and he's half a mind to think the other man has gone, maybe even back home. But no, he's still there, with Everett pushed to the edge of the bed while Denver's splayed out, starfished, his head halfway under the pillow and the blankets thrown off from the heat.

It takes a few minutes for Everett's heart to calm down. When it does, he hovers over Denver, caressing his cheek much like the night before, until the man wakes up.

The first thing Everett sees is confusion, then, a shy smile.

“Hey,” Everett says.

“Hey.”

A kiss, then another, and another, until Denver is pushing him off, laughing and saying his breath stinks.

His face is a little red, and when he gets up to go to the bathroom, Everett finds the flush extends down to his shoulders.

Everett wants to pull him back to bed, to swallow down that half hard cock that Denver turns his body to hide away, embarrassed.

He almost does, but he wants to talk first, before going further. He wants to know how Denver feels about him. How he feels about last night. How he would feel about repeating it again and again, for years to come.

***

They don't get a chance to talk about it. Joanna's quick, getting them all rounded up for today's plans. It's mostly museums and ghost haunts today, and he hates to say it, Everett's beginning to grow a little bored with it. He'd be tempted to call it a day and hang out at the hotel, or roam the streets, but he likes to see the expressions Denver gives when he learns things like the morbid history of Madame LaLaurie.

That, and Denver's... different. Shyer, a bit quieter, but during the times they're away from the group, surrounded by strangers and Everett's feeling courageous, he grabs Denver's hand for a split second and squeezes it. Denver squeezes back, before he lets go.

***

To his surprise, Denver makes the next move. It's not to talk, like Everett would hope, but when he's laying in bed waiting for Denver to finish showering, and the man crawls into bed, naked, into his lap- well, he's not going to say no.

He doesn't know how Denver isn't sore, he'd even be _willing_ \- but before he can even offer Denver is sinking down on to him, arms wrapping around his neck. He slick and stretched- in the shower? _Fuck_ , Everett would have liked to see that. Would have liked to help him.

Denver's face presses against his neck, and Everett helps him pull up, then push back down. It's slow, and at one point Denver finds that spot that has him twitching almost helplessly, and Everett can only watch as Denver fucks himself on his cock. Everett wants to take a picture, of how Denver's mouth falls open, his eyes screwed shut as he chases his release.

He gives up though, before he gets there, and Everett takes control, pushing his feet flat against the bed, and thrusting up into him, tugging on his Denver's thighs, cumming hard as he moans in Everett's ear.

The look on Denver's face when he stops is pure betrayal, and it makes him chuckle as he slips out and turns them around, with Denver on his back.

Whatever Denver was working himself to say is cut off when Everett takes his cock in his mouth, and only manages an “oh, _fuck_!” as he swallows everything Denver has to give him.

“Oh, fuck,” Denver says again once he's caught his breath. “I'm sorry.”

Everett laughs, gives him a kiss that has Denver screwing his face up in disgust at the taste on his tongue.

***

The vacation ends. They drive back home, without a word said between them about the intimacy they shared. But, Denver sits up front with him when he drives, their hands together where the others can't see.

***

Garrett finally figures it out, a week after they come back.

Everett and Denver are speaking quietly to each other, sat in a booth at their usual diner, their heads leaned in to each others, their hands clasped together under the table.

He looks between them and blurts, “wait, I've missed something. How long have you two been a thing?”

The entire table goes quiet.

Denver's hand squeezes his hard as they glance at each other, and Everett stumbles his words, “I- we're, not?”

He realizes his mistake as soon as Denver snatches his hand away, and he grabs it back. “I mean, we haven't talked about it?”

Garrett peers at them suspiciously, likely a little miffed that he's been left out of the loop, but finally shrugs, and gets distracted when the server drops their milkshakes off.

Denver barely touches his.

***

When everyone leaves, Everett and Denver stay behind. Joanna squeezes his shoulder as she walks by, giving him a small, encouraging smile.

Then, they're alone.

“I didn't mean... it like _that._ ” Everett says. “I just didn't want to assume more than I already have.”

Denver nods, scratching the back of his neck. His ears are tipped red. “So, then, does that mean, we're, you know...?”

“I mean, if you want?”

“Yeah.”

When they leave, Denver has a shy little smile on his face, to match Everett's own.

***

Time passes.

Everett graduates. His plan had been to go back to his home town, instead, he signs a year lease on an apartment and lands a paid internship. It's a small little one bedroom, but it's more than big enough for him and Denver. Denver still 'resides' at the dorms, but spends every night in Everett's bed, and Everett wouldn't have it any other way.

The rest of the group go their own way. He and Denver are groomsmen at Porter and Edith's wedding, with Garrett having won the coveted position of best man after a game of cards _the dirty little cheater._ Joanna is the Maid of Honor, and her boyfriend looks at her in her dress like she's hung the moon.

The wedding ends. Soon, it's just him and Denver in their own little world again. It takes until the end of the fall semester before Denver officially moves in. Another year, and there's a ring on his finger, and his red goldstone skull joins Everett's blue one on the shelf in the living room.

He wonders sometimes, if he had never met Denver, if it was Sarah instead, or anyone else, if he would be as happy as he is now, with Denver curled up with him in a blanket as they watch a movie, red hair in his face and the scent of vanilla in his nose, and he knows that he wouldn't be.


End file.
